The present invention relates to a forming tank, and more particularly to such a forming tank that can be conveniently adjusted subject to the size of the electrodes used.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,994 discloses a forming tank for the plates of a lead-acid storage battery. In the forming tank for the plates of a lead-acid storage battery, a tank A is filled with electrolyte, a pair of brackets A1 supported by the tank A on each side thereof, a pair of connector bars A2 supported in the tank cooperating with the brackets A1 at each side of the tank A, a pair of a spacer unit A3 cooperating with each connector bar A2 having openings A4 to expose one connector bar A2 to the lugs A6 of a double plate group, the openings A4 being separated by open cup-shaped portion A5 adapted to support the lugs A7 of an adjacent double plate group of opposite polarity, the openings A4 and cup-shaped portion A5 being proportioned and spaced so that separate plate group of given polarity are supported and electrically connected to the plate lugs A6 at one end while at the other the lugs A7 are supported in insulated relation with the opposite connector bar A2, a spacer comb A8 positioned between the plate groups of opposite polarity to avoid short-circuit. This forming tank design has numerous drawbacks. Because a plurality of tanks A are connected in a line by brackets A1, the whole line of tanks A must be stopped from operation when one particular tank A has to be repaired. Because each bracket A1 is fastened to two adjacent tanks A, different brackets A1 should be used to fit different sizes of tanks A. Still another drawback of this forming tank design is the minor contact area between the conductor bars A2 and the lugs A6. Furthermore, lugs A6 and A7 of opposite polarity may be installed in the openings A4 and cup-shaped portion A5 at spacer units A3 erroneously, causing a short circuit.